The Academy
by DayDreamerKitty
Summary: amu was walking back home at night and then two strange guys come what happens? and then she gets kidnapped and now she is in an academy called light and dark? read and see what happens to heeeeer YAAY amuto ENJOOY
1. amu's boring life

Foxy: ahh a new story yaaay^^

Amu: whats this o- nevamind don't tell me I WILL READ AND SEE

Foxy: stop copying me copy cat

Amu: w-what n-no I wa GAAAAAAH get lost

Foxy: I cant cuz I know my way round

Amu:~cries~ foxy ~sniff~ doesn't own ~sniff~ shugo chara ~sniff~

Foxy: ENJOY~hugs amu~am sorry

________________

' Hi my name is amu and yeah you better learn it' I wish something would happen in my life because its so boring " amu said ' well lets see I am walking back home am tired……I cant be bothered walking home ….oh wellz….this is stupid…maybe I should go to my friend's house.. .yeah might as well ' amu thought then sighed " hmm..am I lost….i forgot stupid me and great its like I don't know maybe like 8 o'clock and I am still not home well I guess I better get going " amu said and sighed again.

she continues to walk then hears people walking towards her

" hmm?.." amu said while looking behind her then random dude said

" hey there girlie… you wanna go and have some fun..?? "

random dude 2 smirked and said" why ask her she is going to come she is going to come " the other one looks at me

.'..right..great they called me girlie…they need a punch in the face ' amu thought then sighed then random dude said " whats wrong??ehh??" then random dude2 grabs her and pulls her " your coming " then amu looks at them and sighs "….umm hey…were are we going honey why not go somewhere you know like…. you get me right" amu said winking

" so you really wanna go"the random dude asked a bit surprised

" oh not with you but with him "amu said winking again

" uhh,…yeah I do…shall we go" the random dude said and looks at amu….amu looks at him and giggles ''they are soo stupid like I would go with him he is soo not my type stupid oh well I will play there little game' amu thought to herself while smirking' then she heard something coming from the bushes….

"what ?"amu asked herself looking around seeing if there was anyone there 'am scared…I want to go home already…. 'she thought

" its ok I am here" random dude2 said while blushing

and then there was silence for 2 minutes

'omg I hate hate hate this I don't like guys who blush ahhhhh….' Amu thought to herself

"whats wrong girlie"the random dude said while smiling

amu sighed and said" nothing just that this person hugging me is…".

then random dude2 said: " I am what? Dear"

amu looked at him and said "…a…PIN IN THE BACK….."

random dude / random dude 2 were shocked then the random dude2 let go of amu

then amu kicks the guy who was hugging and then the one who called her girlie and then said "..DONT CALL Me GIRLIE AHH " then she puched him and glared at the two guys on the floor and starts to walk away "humph" was what she said last then she heard the sound again from the bushes and she shivers 'this is scaring me I want to go home' amu thought sitting on the floor closing her eyes and putting her hand on her head

"go away" then all she knew was the person was right at front of her she opened one of her eyes then both she was scared she couldn't see the person he was all dark wearing black and blurry 'wait why blurry' she closed her eyes again…

then she felt someone pick her up she got scared and opened her eyes to see who it was but couldn't see the persons face...

" W-who are y-you" amu said…the person looked down at me and said nothing then continued to looked forward…..

_______

Foxy: cliffy? OMG I CANT EVEN TELL IF ITS A CLIFFY OR NOT it doesnt feel like it is.. lol maybe if I got rid of…" the person looked down at me and said nothing then continued to looked forward….." the it would feellike a cliffy HAHAHA lol

Yoru: NIIIIIIIIIICE NYA~~

Foxy: THXXXXXX NYA~~

Amu: I hate you

Foxy: I HATE CHUUU TOO

Amu: ~stares at foxy~ plz review^^

Foxy: THX^^ bye


	2. the kitty cat mark

Foxy: yaay new chapter woohoo lol whateva lol

Yoru: foxy doesn't own shugo chara

Foxy and yoru: enjoy

________

amu opened her mouth and said " you know its rude to ignore someone…." He looked at her and still no answer…' grr he makes me angry….'..amu thought she was about to scream but something touch her lips…

he put his finger on her lips amu was about to blush but she didn't she was glad she didn't…

she hate's blushing amu grabbed his hand and moved it…and then looked the other way' ahh I think I am about to blush why?? Why? // please don't blush stupid ' amu thought to herself " hmm how long are you going to hold my hand" he said smirking "uh no..uh I mean sorry . "amu said blushing a bit and lets go of his hand...

' AHH I HATE YOU STUPID IDIOT AMU you just totally embarrassed you self ahhh and you blushed STUPID uwaah I want to die…but his voice was ho0o0o0ot hahaha…no no no.. no time to be thinking of that…stupid…' he looked at amu and smirked " wheeeeeeeere arrrrrrrrre weeeeeee goooooooing?......mr. I don't know.." amu said laughing a bit 'omg omg omg that was funny whaat why? I laughed nooooo and true I don't know him' he smirked and said " you will see _**amu**_ " amu was shocked that he knew her name she blushed and said " .how DO you KNOW my NAME…….stalker?" when she finished that sentence she giggled

he smirked and said "cuz I do and we are here and I am not a stalker.." amu looked at him "wha- wher- " amu didn't know what to say so she blushed ' STUPID BLUSH GOOOOOOOO AWAY AHHHHHHH 'amu thought screaming in her head "AND I can walk by my self you kn0w…^^" she said the person looked at me and said" You sure about that?" amu looked t him confused but then she said "YES..".

he smirked and let her go " if you say soo" amu was getting annoyed with that stupid smirk of his but then she finally said"YEEES whats wrong with yo-AAHHHHH" the mystery GUY smirks and grabs amu and said "you still want to walk…" he looked at the blushing amu " yes but sadly no " amu said looking the other way

he smirks and opens the door and a big flash of light comes out "wha---where are we..?" amu said confused " this Is an academy light and dark…we are from the dark.."he said bored "and why not light??.......".amu looked at him " you will know later and from now call me master or king got it..if you don't then something will happen to you.. "he said smirking "fine..and whyyy? and what will happen if I don't.…"amu said glaring at him…

" do you really want to know…"he then puts his head next to amu's head "no" amu replied fast then she said" but I will call you.."you" "she smirked at looked at him he looked at amu and kissed her neck "…hmm didnt I tell you to call me master.."he said smirking amu blushed deep red then she said " ahh what was that fooooooor…..i said I will call you .."yo-"master…What th-" amu looked cofused and thought 'why why did I say master why??' he "master" just smirked and said " good girl I left you a mark of a cat so if you don't obey me you will get hurt then obey me.. got it "amu looked at him

"……..no I don't want to" she tries to get out of his hands but cant. ' what why cant I escape this guy he is the first one I cant get away from..ahh' amu thought it truly was the first person

the king just smirked " you wont be able to get away anyway starting from now you will start living here.. now stop it" he said annoyed and opens the door of the dark academy amu looked at him she felt like screaming "what? why? WHAAAAAAAAT WHY? I DON'T WNT TOOOOO…and no I don't want to..bleh…--"amu got cut if by a flash which came from her neck

"owwwww" amu said hurt she puts her hand on her neck and looks at him and said ".yes master…… NOOOOO…I DON'T WANT TOO" she gets hurt more " ouch that hurt more.."..

her master smirked and said "cuz you will…and what a good girl and the more you struggle or whatever it will hurt more so be careful.."

he opens the door and walks in " urgh….fine..great,,…stupid thing" amu said putting her hand on her neck again and her master just smirked

_______

Foxy: ahh finished yay

Yoru: yaay nyaa~~

Foxy: hey I just notice why is it only me and you?

Yoru: don't know anyway..umm review PLZ~hugs~

Foxy: btw got to my profile and vote to see if I should do "detective amu" thx bye^^~hugs~


	3. what's with those girls? Part One!

Foxy: and get on with da STORY

Amu: foxy the wierdo doesnt own shugo CHARA..

Foxy: ohhh thanks you know…..WHATEVA

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_he opens the door and walks in " urgh….fine..great,,…stupid thing" amu said putting her hand on her neck again and her master just smirked._

* * *

All the girls looked at who just came in then a second after that….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hey all screamed 'god they can make you deaf if your not careful' amu thought.

"master's HE-…" then all at once when they saw amu they shut up.

"I don't like this………"amu said quietly and then "master" said"…well,good luck with them all…"amu looked at him and glared" what do you mean by that……." She said "master" puts her down so amu can walk "FINALLY…"amu shouted..'umm oooops?'am giggled abit.

" who is she….what is she doing here.. why is she with the master "they started to whisper then all of a sudden they have a dark aura around them amu was in a totally scared mode"….i.. have.. a.. bad.. feeling about this… "she said then sighed.

" she doesn't belong her she should just go and die somewhere or something or just disappear…." One of the girls said " And _bleh bleh bleh_"**(a/n: meaning "bleh bleh bleh" is for like..they r saying other bad stuff about amu xD lol)** then "master" looks at her and glared like she was going to be food for tonight…all the girls gasped.

Amu stood frozen for a bit then she snapped "what did you say…"she said glaring at her.

"BAANG" amu smashed the wall right next to the girls head" then everybody looked at amu scared but "master" was smirking.

"don't you dare say that again.. and why don't you go and die or disappear you low lifer.." the girl was shocked and surprised to what amu did to her even amu was surprised for _abit_ '…whats with her…'amu thought'.

"wha—" amu got cut of by something grabbing her from behind then "it" whispered "lets go don't do anything…now…yet..."amu knew it was that dumb smirky head**(a/n: LOOOOOOL xD)** "…no-oww..fine.." amu said in defeat then she was going to put her hand on her neck but a hand stooped her "wha-" mu looked at him but h only said "don't" then he picks her up _bridal style again_.

Amu blushed a few shades of pink on her cheek "urgh.. i ca- " amu didn't get to continue cuz "master" cut her off "I know "he said tthen smirked.

'humph' amu lookd the other way still blushing '..i am sooo in a bad mood' amu thought and bfor she knew it she fell asleep…while…"master"..is..holding…her.**(hehehehe XD so fun lol)**

He smirked and moved amu's hair from her eyes abit "_I wonder if I found you_" he said whispering then opens the bedroom door and puts amu on the bed and covers her with the_ nice and soft blanket_**.(HAHAHAHA LOL ok that was just too weird LOL).**

"master" smiled at her then she turns over. He laughs a bit,smirks and kisses her forehead '_night_ _amu__' _and walks out of the door_._

* * *

Foxy: WELL THAT'S IS FOR PART ONEEE lol will do the other one now eheh^^ lol

Amu: hmm WHAT R U DOING TO ME TRYING TO KILL ME.?

Foxy: oh just wait will yeah sheesh

Ikuto: ~smirks~

Dia: wll pleas review tehehehe

Foxy: oh stop being girly will you.

Dia: ok ooook sheeesh let me have my fun for once will you?...

Foxy: am sorry ~hugs her~

Die: hehehe hit DA BUTTON

Foxy: YUUUP^^ bye bye~~! Nya~

Yoru: ~peace~


	4. what's with those girls? Part Two!

Foxy: WEEE two chapters in a DAY ;p lol

Everyone: YEAAAAAAAH

Foxy: I don't own anything hehehe^^

pepe: on with DI STOWY hehe.

* * *

~morning~…(loooool xD)

'ahh….hmm??..what..? isnt it morning?' amu thought 'there is no light in the room and its DARK….i don't like it…' amu turned around "AHHH-..~ before amu could continue SCREAMING he put his hand on her mouth.

"don't scream in the morning…."he said then moves hands.

"how can you say this is morning if its soo dark…."she said.

"master" smirks and said "because…"amu still staring said "BECAUSE….???".

"..we don't like the sun and plus this IS the DARK academy…" he said "and what like the LIGHT academy has light/sun.."amu said: " "yeah" he said simply then amu made her self fall back on the bed 'GREAT' she thought then sighed 'I don't like the DAAAAAAARK IT creeps me out especially with this guy here…oh..'amu got up again and looked at him" say.. umm whats your NAME?..."she said.

"not telling" he said smirking that's for me to know and you to find out" amu glared "urgh..I HATE YOU" she said then got up and went out of the door 'stupid idiot he annoys me so much' amu thought and "master" smirks 'AHHHHH I WANNA KNOOW I WANNA KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW…' then amu saw someone come before she could completely get out of the room.

"umm hi.." ?????? said "oh..haha sorry…hi "amu said smiling..'at least he looks normal and he is so CUUTE I wanna hug him..'she thought.

?????? looked at her then blushed…' WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT 'she shouted in her head 'HE-….blushed…urgh I hate him get lost dump idiot' then she forces a smile"uhh..ah..yeah..hahaha …umm oh umm soo yeah ah..well I better go noow hahaha..uhh bye?" she said walking away.

" umm where are you going? Its dangerous out there by your self if you still not a student here.."he said (just to say they don't go to school just like talking and stuff ahaha but I didn't know what else to say lool so say its like school BUT no studying hahah lol just talking hanging out and stuff^^lol) " huh??..what do you mean?? AND I was going HOME…got a problem?.." she shouted at him.

" uhh..ah..no sorry I don't ma'am..(loooool)…" he said "urgh GOOD.."he said continu walking AWAY.

" but how are you going to go home?.." he said blinking.

Amu looked at him "what do you mean… WHERE AM I ANYWAY…AHHHH "she said RUNNING AWAY.'GoD HE IS ANNOYING' amu shouted in her head.

~With master and ??????~(lol o0o0o xDD lol)

"..uh no ahh..oh..ok"he said trying to find words then gve up cuz he knew he was talking to himself.

" hmm.." "mastr" said looking at his servant "oh sorry your majesty.. "he said.

" she is fun though"he said smirking "she is hard to make blush too so this might be funhis servant looked at him " uhh.. yes..she is..".

"pfft..Yeah..She..Nearly.."he said cutting off.

" your majesty?.. she nearly what?...?"his servant said.

" never mind" he said smirking "uhh yeah.."he said.

' she nearly beat him up for blushing?.. she forced a smile what a weird person… I wonder if she is going to be alright out there'.. "master" thought.

~with amu~..

' AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE HATE HATE THIS…but hey at least its something different from my boring life right?..oh wellz..' amu thought then sighed.

" hey isn't she the one who was with master and stuff I heard she is bleh bleh bleh.." one of them whispered.

'they are talking about me…..i wish I could just go and give them a PUNCH they really need it..'amu thought.

dark aura comes from them all…' isn't it me who is supposed have the dark aura and not them they are talking about me.. 'amu sighed.

" hey its misses..o0o0o I am soo strong…and bleh bleh bleh (lol) and she thinks she is stronger then me and prettier and stuff hahahahahaha yeah right…. Right girls..."the on amu nearly beat up said.

" yeah hahahahahahaha " they all did the"sayaa laugh ( the thingy from shugo chara lol on how sayya laugh am calling it weird LAUGH from now on hehe^^) .

Then a dark aura comes from amu (the darkest one EVA lol) and glares ta them all "do you want to die…cuz I don't mind killing a few people..or maybe all…if I feel like it ..and I do right now…"amu said.

All the girl got scared then one said"hey hey what do we do n-n-n-n-n-now?..boss…." they all looked at the on amu nearly beat.

"i-i-I d-don't know go and kill her o-r something-g n-o-w n-n-o-o-w-w I tell y-y-you.."she said getting freaked out.

" how could you be the boss if your so scared.."amu said and gets closer to her.

Th her nails get longer eyes go red and stuff.

Then amu out her nails against the "boss's" neck and whispered "soo…. How r u going to do that?.." the girl lookd a her like she was going to faint.

Then one of the girls thought ' I have to get master before something happens'.

and runs off to get master.

Master and the girl~ّّّّّّّّّ~with

"master master something happened come quick please.."the girl said.. he just looked at her bored "hmm…." Then he got up and went.

~with amu~(xD)

" ahh please don't please SOMEONE SA-.."the boss was was scraming but got cut offye amu putting her hand on her mouth.

"SHUT UP.." she said then amu was going to scratch her ut something else stopped her.

The "he" grabbed her hand and said "what are you doing..STOP IT" the girl looked at him and thought " he is way more scarier then her….." amu looked at him" let go of me…" she said "no she starte-..oww……..ok master…"amu sighed..'AHHHH I HATE THIS I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO HIM…UWAH I WANNA DIE…'she thought.

" good.. " then he looked at the girl and glared at her ,picked amu up ridal style and took her to his room _again._

'whaaat… wait what happened anyway??'amu thought whil he opened the door.

~with the girls~

"boss" slides down while leaning on the wall.

"that that…was…..that.. s-scared m-me I thought I w-was going to d-die"sh managed to get the word out.

"boss a-are you o-ok?" one of the girls said. everyone went to their "boss" and helped her up.

"are you get hurt anywhere??.." the other one said

The boss stared at her and simply said "no…".

End of chapter 3

* * *

Foxy: AHH finished lol.

Everyone: YUUP

Pepe: oh yh btw…

Foxy: if you notice…

Rima: in some words

Utau: the "E" is…

Kusukusu: missing its because…

Foxy: MY….

Foxy: LAPTOP…

El: sometimes..

Al: doesn't…

Foxy: NOOO…its because the "E" doesn't come sometimes "IDIOTS"

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ok PRESS DI GREN BOOOOX THINGY….

Foxy: lol… REVIEW PLEASEE THXX^^ bye~~ nya~~!!

Yoru: ~nya~


	5. What's Happening To Me?

Kitty: enjoy and I don't own shugo chara

* * *

Amu's Pov.

"What happened??" I said.

"Nothing it's ok" Master said then I look at him.

"Tell me"

"……"

"Fine" I said then looked down.

"Am sorry" He said

When he said that I unconsciously looked at his neck.

'Huh? Wait ..what why' I thought then shaked my head.

'Stupid idiot what are you thinking about, Idiot'.

Then Master looks at me to see what am doing.

"I..umm I better goo am sorry umm bye" I said and does a lame laugh. And with that I went out.

Master looks at me going out then lays down on the bed and closes his eyes.

'Omg what was I thinking YOU IDIOT STUPID AMU BAD BAD BAAAAAD AMU BAD NAUGHTY NAUGHTY AMU' I shouted in my head.

I sighed then I heard a voices.

"Hey hey.. did tou know" one girl said.

'Hey wait isn't that that stupid girl's voice?' I thought then hides behind a wall and listens.

"What, what" the second girl said

"That I am going to be Master's fiancé" The so called Boss said doing the weird laugh.

"WHAAAAAT, KYAAA REAAAAALLY?" All the girls said,

'Rubbish talk like he would want her' I thought feeling jealous. 'Keep on dreaming lady'.

"And the new girl Who thinks she's everything is going to be my slave" The boss said again doing the weird laugh.

' Yeah right .. urgh I wish I could just beat her up" I thought.

"You sure .. I mean she is kinda scary" another one said.

"Its alright cuz we got master right? And finally I will know his real name." The boss said again doing the weird laugh.

'What?? No one knows??Hmm interesting" I thought.

"Kyaaaa you've got to tell us when you know" A girl said.

"I don't know we'll see" The boss said again.

'Urggh this is stupid' I thought then walked in.

"Ahh it's the new girl" one said. I sighed.

" Hey you what's your name Huh? You don't want to know what will happen to you if you don't tell us." The boss continued to talk.

'Hmm I'll fake a name' I thought.

"My name is…Alex" I said then smiled.

"Huh you finally gave up Alex haha what a loser"

I look at the so called Boss boringly then to her neck.

'Damn not again Stop it' I thought trying to control myself.

I walk closer to the boss and make her go against the wall.

"H-hey w-what are y-you d-doing" The boss stuttered and scared.

"Nothing Much just stay still and you'll be fine" I said in a different voice/tone and smiled.

'What the Hell am I DOING?' I thought still trying to control myself but cant.

I go closer to her neck and bring my fangs out.

Everyone was shocked and the bossed screamed but I stopped her with my hand.

"Shut up" I said. And was bout to bite her.

"Stop it" A husky voice said stopping me by putting his hand on my mouth.

"Uhhh…gwewt" I said (meaning "great")

"Uhhh hmm..m-master?? Ahhh" The boss said then fainted.

"B-BOSS" all of them shouted helped her up.

I look at the idiots how were helping their boss.

"I dwnw wiwe pwowlw whw fwinw wikw thwt" I said trying to move Master's hand from my mouth.(btw meaning " I don't like people who faint like that").

All the girl looked at me and glared.

"Ohhh look who's talking" One said.

"Yewh yow wnd I dwnw fwinw wdwows" I said still trying to move his hand.(Meaning " Yeah you and I don't faint Idiots").

"You'll pay for this" one said.

"I dwdwt dw anwthwng swupwd…Ahhhh mwve yowr hwnd" I said and yes Still trying to move his hand(Meaning: " I didn't do anything… Ahhh move you hand.)

All the girl glared at me then one said.

"SHU-"

"Shut up" Master said." Your giving me a headache".

"Ahhh y-yes Master we will go now" all of them said at the same time and took the boss and went.

'Good no their gone all I need to do now is MOVE HIS HAND" I thought.

"Mwve yowr hwnd" I said ( Move your hand).

"No" He Said and picked me up bridal style.

"Ahhhh lwt mw dwwn nww" I tried to shout at him.( let me down now).

He then finally Moved his hand and smirks.

"Thank you" I shouted then glared at him. "Now let me down."

Master smirked then opened his bedroom door.

"DON'T IGNO-"

Master once again put his hand on me I sighed.. somehow.

"I know" He said." Your so annoying.

And with that said he dropped me on the bed.

"Oww" I said. ' Wtf?? Did he just drop me? That $*#%' I thought swearing.

Then Master looks at me and glares.

"Language" He said.

"English" I told him He smirked.

'WTH? Can he read my mind?? Omg ahhh" I thought trying to stop talking in my head.

"Well it cant be helped can it?"

"You….Ahhhh" I said then covered myself with the blankets.

'Am going to go to sleep just hope that perv doesn't do anything to me" I thought forgetting that he could read my mind the remembered. ' umm Woops??'

"Like I would" He said smirking and walked out of the door.

'Good bye bleeh' I thought then sighed. ' whatever'.

After that I went to sleep.

* * *

Kitty: hope you like it Hehe^^.

Everyone..yeah whatever..

Kitty: ~glares~ Review. Thx bye.^^


	6. Surprise! Surprise!

Kitty: Chiippiee chap LOL xD

Amu: -bored-

Kitty: -bored- I know lol xD its boring lol xD whatever Enjoy and I don't own Shugo Chara or its Characters. xD

* * *

I woke up only to find "HIM" lying next to me hugging me and staring at me.

"W-WHAT" I yelled trying to get away from him while blushing like mad.

"Aww, Amu don't be Mean" He said I blinked at him.

He smirked.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure" He replied.

"Whats your name??" I asked him.

"You want to know" He said.

I nodded.

He sighed.

"Ikuto" He said.

My eyes went wide.

"Y-Your actually telling me your name?"

"Why not?" He said smirking.

'Cuz well nobody knows your name and your telling me.' I thought but couldn't be bothered saying it.

"Well that's because I dun wanna hear my name a lot" He said Bored.

'Oh yeah I forgot he can read minds' I thought again then looked at him.

"Huh??!! What do you mean?" I said.

He smirked.

"Well cuz they will all go."He said " Kyaa Its Ikuto omg AHH-faints- Waaa Ikutoooo –nosebleeds- IKUTOOO~~" He said again copying the girls." Then they will have a big fan group and every time they see my they say." I~KU~TO~ I.K.U.T.O" He finished.

I looked at him about to laugh my head off I tried not to but I failed I laughed like there's no tomorrow.

Ikuto looked at me then smirked.

Finally a few minutes later I stopped.

And wiped away the tears which were falling cuz I laughed a lot.

"Am sorry…" I said trying not to laugh again.

"Its cool" He replied.

I stared at him and when I did I stared to laugh again.

Ikuto sighed.

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA AHAHAH" I laughed.

Ikuto stared at me.

I laughed.

And laughed,

And laughed,

And laughed,

And laughed,

And laughed.

Until Ikuto finally decide to do something he put his hand on my mouth which made me stop. I looked at him.

"You shouldn't laugh a lot, You know"

'Yeah I know' I thought not wanting to speak and thought of it cuz I know he can read minds.

He smirked and removed his hand.

"Soo can I ask you another Question??"I asked him.

He looked at me then sighed. "Sure" he smirked.

"How can you read minds??" I asked.

He stared.

"Umm I-ikuto?" I said blushing.

He continued to stare.

I sighed.

" That's for me to know and you to find out." He said.

I looked at him then got out of bed.

"Whatever then" I said in my "Cool&Spicy" tone" I don't care".

He smirked.

He sat up and grabbed me from behind.

"_Amu_ " He said in a different ish tone.

I froze.

"I-ikuto?" I said gulping trying to turn around to look at him.

" _Stay still Amu" _he said.

"i-ikuto" I whispered.

Then I could feel his breathing on my neck and something touching it gently.

My eyes went wide open.

Then I felt sharp fangs going slowly in my neck.

"IKUTO" I Screamed snapping him out of whatever he was doing.

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Ikuto's eyes was wide open.

He spined me around so I'll be facing him and saw me in tears he hugged me tight.

"Am sorry Amu..i just-" Ikuto started to say but i cut him off.

"Its ok….Just don't do that again" I said then broke in tears.

He hugged me tighter.

'Amu' he thought. 'Am sorry'

* * *

Kitty: done yay xD

Amu: finally

Ikuto: Why am I gay in this.

Tadase: AM THE GAY HERE NOT YOU IKUTO-cries in the Emo carner-

Kitty: or more like Emo..

Vampire Button: Anyway Enough Chit-Chat JUST REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU +_+


End file.
